Huit clos
by Minadalrive
Summary: Harry déteste Snape. Snape déteste Harry. On connaît la chanson. Mais quand une potion particulièrement mal préparée conduit à un tête à tête d'une durée de 8...?
1. La satisfaction de la vengeance

**Note de l'auteure** : Ce titre s'est imposé de lui-même. JKR a comme d'habitude tous les droits, je ne fais qu'utiliser à (bon?) mauvais escient ses délicieux personnages. Amusez-vous bien!

**Huit clos**

**La satisfaction de la ****vengeance**

Harry s'ennuyait parfois de Voldemort.

Il l'avait finalement vaincu en avril dernier, en combat singulier, alors que les mangemorts infiltraient le château de Poudlard comme la peste. Harry et Hermione, les membres de l'AD ainsi qu'une partie non négligeable des élèves et du corps professoral, avaient repoussé tant bien que mal l'envahisseur. L'Ordre avait formé un bouclier autour d'Harry, lui permettant de se consacrer exclusivement sur sa mission : tuer le monstre qui voulait les asservir. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais grâce aux efforts combinés de l'Ordre et à un peu de chance bien placée, Harry avait réussi à se retrouver face à face avec le mage noir, seul.

Quand il repensait au moment où leurs deux baguettes avaient encore une fois formé une ligne de lumière, où sa vie ne tenait alors littéralement plus qu'à cette blancheur aveuglante, Harry se disait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de vacances.

En comparaison avec le traitement que lui faisait subir Snape dans les cachots, à tout le moins.

Ses amis lui auraient dit qu'il était tombé sur la tête, ou qu'il avait dû tomber dans un chaudron en étant petit, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en aurait pas démordu.

Bon. Les cours de potion, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, avaient _toujours_ été pénibles.

Quand Malefoy ne lui lançait pas une quelconque racine dans son chaudron pour faire exploser sa mixture toujours un peu trop pâle ou pas assez verte, c'était Zabini qui lançait un sort à ses ingrédients pas assez finement découpés ou, bien sûr, le maître des potions lui-même qui lui choisissait un châtiment dans son arsenal de prédilection. Un zéro? Des points en moins? Une insulte? Une retenue? Le tout? Harry commençait à douter qu'il passe un jour ses ASPICS de potion si Snape continuait à le dénigrer, lui et ses notes, de la sorte. Il tenait toujours à devenir auror, et la mort de Voldemort n'y changeait rien : des mangemorts courraient toujours, donc un certain Lucius Malefoy, qui avait décidément un don inégalé pour se glisser dans les mailles du filet. Cette vocation, par contre, commençait à se fissurer à force de se heurter aux « minable », « d'une idiotie abyssale » et autres « gryffondhorrible » de Snape. Quand Harry en avait parlé à Hermione, celle-ci s'était contentée de lui dire :

– Tu dois lui prouver que tu es plus brillant que lui, Harry. Fais-lui des potions parfaites, rends-lui des devoirs impeccables. Je t'aiderai si tu travailles.

Harry avait redoublé d'efforts, et Hermione avait tenu sa promesse.

Seul Snape n'avait pas répondu aux attentes, fronçant le nez au-dessus de ses potions parfaites autant que ses potions manquées, sinon davantage. Il y avait _toujours_ quelque chose qu'il lui déplaisait, et Harry finit par comprendre que le simple fait que ce soit _lui _qui prépare la potion ou écrit un essai rendait le travail inadmissible aux yeux de son bourreau.

Il en aurait bien parlé à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci était mort, et c'était ni plus ni moins que _Snape_ qui avait hérité de son poste. Il continuait néanmoins de donner quelques cours, et parfois, Harry supposait que c'était pour mieux l'enfoncer, lui, l'idole des Gryffondors, le Survivant par deux fois, le Héros de guerre. Par Merlin, il n'avait pas fait exprès de naître!

C'était donc dans de sombres dispositions d'esprit que Harry se résout à couper ses racines de mandragore aussi grossièrement qu'il le voulait. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il les jeta dans sa mixture orange au moment le moins indiqué, puis s'empressa de brasser le tout avec son thermomètre, délaissant sa louche plus adaptée.

Si Snape remarquait son manège, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Assis à son bureau, le nez penché sur un gigantesque bouquin que même Hermione aurait mis plus de deux heures à lire, il suivait attentivement le texte d'un doigt rigide. Ses cheveux gras pendaient de chaque côté de son visage deux pans peu avenants. Les yeux sombres scintillants d'ironie n'avaient pour l'instant qu'une victime, un paragraphe mal rédigé d'après la ligne qui se forma au-dessus des sourcils broussailleux de Snape. Harry sourit à Malefoy quand il lui envoya de petits cubes mauves dans sa potion. Le Serpentard en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, et Harry se sentit aussitôt mieux.

Sauf qu'il faisait vraiment chaud dans les cachots aujourd'hui. Reculant quelque peu de sa mixture maintenant rouge qui bouillonnait allègrement, Harry dénoua légèrement sa cravate et posa les doigts sur le devant de sa chemise, qui lui collait à la peau. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que dix minutes au cours. Avisant la belle teinte bleu marin de la potion d'Hermione, Harry haussa les épaules et se remit à l'ouvrage, ou plutôt à sa mission de sabotage.

Il faisait vraiment très chaud! Harry commençait à voir flou, et il se demanda si les effluves de la potion étaient en train de lui modifier la vue. Il voulut ôter ses lunettes pour le vérifier, mais plusieurs choses l'en empêchèrent.

Tout d'abord, sa main refusa de bouger. C'était étrange, mais ses membres semblaient s'être alourdis de ciment tout d'un coup, de sorte que l'effort nécessaire à les bouger n'en valait plus la peine. Ce n'était pas la lourdeur de la fatigue, ou encore du désespoir. C'était pire, mais étrangement reposant. Harry ferma brièvement les paupières, certain que dans cet état, s'il le voulait, il pourrait vraiment dormir debout. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps s'était solidifié à un second niveau, ne laissant que son esprit flottant, vagabondant…

Snape n'avait rien de flottant et encore moins de vagabondant. Une expression de rage qui ressemblait curieusement à de la panique s'était approprié ses traits.

– À terre! rugit-il. TOUT LE MONDE À TERRE!

Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus se jetèrent au sol d'un même mouvement, Malefoy le premier. Seul Harry resta parfaitement immobile.

Snape ne parut pas surpris. Se mouvant avec une grâce prudente qui n'était pas sans rappeler le serpent au-devant d'un prédateur plus dangereux, il avança lentement vers Harry.

– Vous pouvez encore parler, Potter?

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais il se rendit compte que ses lèvres étaient complètement scellées. Il essaya de rester calme, mais Snape, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, pouvait lire la peur dans les orbes verts qu'il détestait et chérissait tout à la fois.

– Ce poison aérien qui vous immobilise aura bientôt chacun d'entre nous sous son emprise, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'est pas mortel, mais les effets secondaires sont irréversibles à ce jour.

_Quels effets irréversibles?_ songea Harry en sentant la panique grimper en flèche. Et pourquoi Snape ne faisait-il pas quelque chose au lieu de lui montrer l'étendue de son savoir?

– Vous avez de la chance que je sois là, Potter.

Harry fixa le maître des cachots avec toute la haine qu'il lui inspirait. La flamme habituelle dans les yeux de Snape vacilla, et pendant un instant, Harry aurait juré qu'il se sentait vraiment démuni devant la situation. Sa réputation en pâtirait sûrement si les journaux publiaient demain : _Le Survivant mort dans la classe d'un ancien mangemort_.

Harry s'aperçut alors que Snape avait entamé une série de mouvements complexes avec sa baguette. De ses lèvres s'enchaînaient avec fluidité une série de mots qu'il ne comprit pas, tout d'abord très bas, puis plus fort, plus clairement.

Ce n'était rien de moins qu'un chant, comprit Harry. Une de ses séances d'études avec Hermione lui revint en mémoire : la jeune femme lui avait dit que les sorts les plus puissants du monde sorcier naissaient d'un chant. Harry n'avait aucune idée du plan de Snape, mais il semblait y en avoir un, et alors que la litanie exotique se poursuivait, Harry sentit une douloureuse froideur s'emparer de lui. Snape n'était maintenant plus qu'à un pouce de lui.

La pointe de sa baguette toucha son front. Snape ferma les paupières, comme pour mieux se concentrer. Il y eut un craquement, comme une étincelle qu'on frotte, ou un éclair qu'on entend de loin. Le froid devint si intense qu'Harry se demanda si Snape avait vraiment décidé de le tuer cette fois-ci. Il n'y aurait aucun lien avec Voldemort, bien sûr. Seulement une haine insoutenable entre un professeur et son élève…

Quand Snape ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient noirs, complètement noirs. Et ce fut bientôt le sort de tout ce qui les entourait.

**NDA** : Mwahaha! J'avais cette idée en tête alors même que j'écrivais _Les Caprices du temps_. J'imagine que vous avez compris la référence du titre… et peut-être même deviné la suite? Si l'envie vous en dit, une petite review ferait plaisir. Joyeuses Pâques yaoistes


	2. Le goût amer de la vengeance

**RAR**

**Belle-Cuddy **: Ça c'est un commentaire qui m'a fait sourire, surtout le « grave ».

**X-FanFicX **: Le titre est un jeu de mot avec « HuiS clos », la pièce de théâtre écrite par Jean-Paul Sartre, que je n'ai personnellement jamais lue mais dont j'ai entendu parler. J'espère qu'en dépit de tes talents divinatoires, tu seras surprise au fil des chapitres!

**lilywen** : Eh bien n'ayant pas lu la pièce, je saurai peut-être te faire voir la chose d'un nouvel œil.

**Zeugma **: Ah, mais c'est important!

**Olivia Severus **: Et moi j'avais hâte de l'écrire!

**Le goût amer de la vengeance **

Harry sentit un crochet accrocher son nombril.

La sensation était certainement familière.

Par un extraordinaire effort de volonté, il réussit à passer outre la paralysie, et la noirceur que Snape avait créée, et agrippa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

En l'occurrence, le bras de Snape.

La vague d'obscurité se dissipa, remplacée par un tourbillon de teintes grisâtres. Harry se sentit soulevé de terre, puis comme si une main géante l'eut agrippé puis secoué dans tous les sens, malmené jusqu'à ce que, enfin, une force invisible le projette contre une surface incroyablement dure. Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le front.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir un visage d'albâtre, les traits tordus dans une grimace de douleur, avant qu'une paire d'yeux noirs l'accompagne dans l'inconscience.

Difficile de dire ce qui le taraudait le plus.

Son dos dont les vertèbres paraissaient avoir été piétinées par des sombrals déchaînés?

Son crâne qui ne devait tenir en un seul morceau que grâce aux vis métaphoriques qui étaient en train de lui en percer l'intérieur?

Ou encore son bras droit qui, à la hauteur de l'épaule, faisait beaucoup plus que l'élancer? S'il n'avait pas eu si froid, il aurait cru avoir le bras dans du magma tant la douleur était intense.

Sauf que c'était une vieille amie, la douleur. Après le doloris et les visions cuisantes que lui avait envoyées Voldemort – impossible de s'ennuyer du mage noir en se rappelant celles-là –, Harry n'était plus aussi sensible aux caprices de son corps.

Snape en serait certainement tombé des nues, lui qui bassinait que le Gryffondor pleurait dès qu'il se brûlait le bout d'un doigt dans une potion tiède – ce qui était en soi impossible de toute manière –. Il se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le seul bruit perceptible soit les battements sourds et réguliers de son cœur.

Le sens du toucher lui revint en premier. Après un moment, Harry put établir qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit plutôt humide, trop frais, et le contact des pierres sur lesquelles il reposait lui fit penser à un sous-sol. Un reniflement discret lui tira une grimace : il y avait un nombre impressionnant de produits chimiques ou de potions dans cet endroit. Il avait eu assez de cours de potions dans sa scolarité jusqu'à présent, imprégnés dans son esprit par l'enseignement tyrannique d'un certain ex-mangemort, pour reconnaître la matière à ses plus infimes effluves. Les hypothèses commencèrent à s'accumuler derrière ses paupières : il avait visiblement touché à un portoloin, ou à tout le moins été déplacé dans l'espace, alors il devait se trouver dans un donjon semblable à sa salle de classe.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans une salle de classe.

Plus précisément, sa salle de classe habituelle, où il avait fait exploser plus de chaudrons au cours de la dernière année qu'au cours des cinq précédentes. L'enthousiasme accru de Malefoy à expédier des ingrédients, principalement liés à la magie noire, dans son chaudron, y jouait un rôle plus que principal. Harry se demandait encore pourquoi Malefoy ne parvenait pas à passer outre à sa haine vis-à-vis de lui. Oui, Harry avait rejeté son amitié en première année et était une célébrité avant même de vaincre Voldemort pour la seconde et dernière fois, mais il n'avait rien demandé, lui.

Comme se retrouver couché sur le sol des cachots avec une ombre familière et inquiétante penchée au-dessus de lui.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour ouvrir les yeux, Potter.

Harry avait déjà eu des réveils plus agréables. Il fixa les cheveux gras de Snape, qui flottaient de chaque côté de son visage émacié, son nez tordu familier, le rictus méprisant de ses lèvres, et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Les yeux de Snape n'avaient jamais été clairs, mais ils arboraient encore cette teinte sombre qui l'avait surpris un peu plus tôt. Un noir effrayant.

Paralysant, hypnotisant.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement en remuant : son épaule était bel et bien démise, si ce n'était pas plus grave. Snape porta une main à son cou, où brillait une série de boutons argentés, et le contempla avec un regain de haine qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu demander, ce devait être la plus stupide, réalisa-t-il en rougissant.

Snape se releva dans un froissement de cape. Il exsudait la fureur.

– Tout d'abord, Potter, vous vous trouvez dans _ma _salle de classe. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, si je ne savais pas déjà pourquoi nous y étions prisonniers tous les deux, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Ensuite… Vous devriez me remercier _à genoux _de vous avoir sauvé la peau. Encore une fois.

De tout ce que Snape avait dit, Harry ne retint qu'un mot.

– Prisonnier?

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Harry n'aurait plus été qu'une flaque de mandragore soumise au supplice sur mélangeur sur le plancher de pierres propres à souhait.

Bien sûr que le plancher était propre, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même récuré pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

– Vous croyez que vous seriez encore ici, où je dois tolérer votre présence, si j'avais un autre choix? siffla Snape.

Il désigna la porte d'un doigt accusateur.

– Aucun sort n'ouvrira cette porte, Potter. Absolument aucun.

– Pourquoi?

– Sale morveux!

Snape fut soudain penché au-dessus de lui, un genou par terre, la main serrée sur son épaule douloureuse. Harry lui retourna son regard courroucé en s'interdisant d'émettre le moindre son.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez manigancé avec votre philtre de paix aujourd'hui, Potter, mais il s'avère que par un hasard que j'aurais qualifié d'impossible, mais nous savons tous deux que les règles du commun des mortels ne s'appliquent pas à la tête gonflée que vous êtes, vous en avez fait une _infernale paralysante_, qui sans mon intervention vous aurait condamné à vivre dans un corps impossible à manier pour le restant de votre pathétique existence.

– Quoi?

– Ouvrez grand vos oreilles, Potter, car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, rugit Snape en augmentant la pression sur son épaule : grâce à un chant de manipulation temporelle, dont je doute fermement que vous connaissiez la plus simple des propriétés, j'ai brisé l'_infernale paralysante_.

Le noir des yeux de Snape était plus qu'hypnotisant : il était demandant.

– Si vous vous étiez contenté de me laisser faire, vous auriez le châtiment que vous méritiez et je serais débarrassé de vous. Mais vous m'avez touché, Potter, vous m'avez _touché_.

À l'entendre parler, Harry avait fait bien plus que poser la main sur son poignet. Il détourna les yeux avant que le regard noir ne puisse l'enrouler autour de son petit doigt.

– C'était comme un portoloin…

– C'était un retour dans le temps pour vous empêcher de terminer enfermé dans votre propre corps, sombre imbécile! enragea Snape en le secouant, décuplant la douleur dans son épaule.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez des insultes : il s'arracha aux griffes de Snape en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur, puis se ravisa en décidant de hurler sa colère.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis coincé ici?

– Vous avez entravé mon chant, Potter! Vous l'avez entravé! Et cela signifie, bien sûr, que les propriétés de la manipulation temporelle ont changé!

Harry tenait son épaule si fort qu'il crut que ses doigts allaient la traverser. Il savait que son visage devait être livide. Alors que lui se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir, en un mélange confus de douleur et de désespoir, Snape était à deux doigts d'exploser.

– Je suis donc coincé dans ma propre salle de classe avec vous, Potter, pour un temps indéterminé, cracha-t-il.

– Vos yeux… parvint à murmurer Harry

Snape esquissa un sourire, qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

– C'est le signe distinctif du sort de _huis clos_, Potter. Regardez-vous dans un miroir : vous avez les mêmes.

**NDA** : J'espère que vous avez aimé. La vie commune de Snape et de Harry et ses rebondissements débuteront au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, et en attendant, si vous aimez ce que j'écris, je vous invite à lire le premier chapitre de mon roman, que vous pouvez trouver sur internet en tapant « Amadentelle » et « premier chapitre ». Vous pouvez aussi liker ma page facebook, Rébecca Mathieu romancière. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. Il y aura des vertes et des pas mûres, c'est certain! (sourire démoniaque)


	3. Le parfum colérique de la vengeance

**RAR**

**X-FanFicX** : J'espère bien leur en faire baver, et si tu baves aussi, tant mieux!

**Zeugma** : Tu as déjà mangé des biscuits à la mélasse?

**Belle-Cuddy** : Ça résume bien la chose.

**Chambre 313** : Je considère que c'est poli

**Le parfum colérique de la vengeance**

Harry ne reconnut pas le jeune homme dans la glace.

Certes, ces cheveux en bataille hérités de son père lui appartenaient indubitablement. Les traits du visage, que Ginny avait déjà qualifiés d'harmonieux, ne semblaient pas avoir subi de changement.

Mais ses yeux, par Merlin, ses yeux… Harry se rapprocha du miroir jusqu'à le toucher du bout du nez. Où était le vert des yeux de sa mère? Un noir d'encre avait avalé la touche à la fois la plus gryffondorienne et la plus serpentarde qu'il possédât.

Son souffle dissipa son visage en une touche de buée. Harry appuya son front sur la glace, repensant à tout ce que Snape venait de lui dire. Il haïssait peut-être l'homme, mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de lui dissimuler des informations.

S'il avait bien compris, le philtre de paix qu'il avait soigneusement bâclé avait donné naissance à cette _infernale paralysante_. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la nature des petits cubes mauves que Malefoy avait jetés dans sa potion. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, c'était entièrement de la faute du serpentard s'il se trouvait maintenant enfermé dans les cachots avec leur maître. Mais comment allait-il bien faire pour s'extirper d'une telle situation… Harry prit une profonde inspiration en s'éloignant du miroir.

Il se figea net.

Le nuage de buée s'était dissipé, laissant paraître son ennemi juste derrière lui.

Ses yeux aussi noirs que les siens.

– Il me tarde de savoir pourquoi le _huis clos_ a fonctionné… murmura-t-il, contemplatif.

– Monsieur? s'enquit Harry à contrecoeur.

Il l'aurait bien insulté pour équilibrer un peu la balance des insultes, mais si la politesse lui apportait quelque réponse, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Jusqu'ici, la méthode s'était avérée plutôt efficace.

Snape eut un rictus moqueur.

– Comme vous l'ignorez, Potter, le sort de _huis clos_ ne fonctionne qu'en présence de deux ou trois personnes qui ont à jouir d'un tête-à-tête. Le _chant de retour_ que vous avez entravé aurait dû nous remmener quelques secondes dans le passé, le temps que j'empêche la plus irréfléchie de vos bêtises à ce jour.

Il enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et se détourna, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Harry se dirigea d'un air déterminé dans cette direction.

Oh, il avait entendu Snape, mais s'il se trompait? L'homme était si imbu de lui-même… Harry ne pouvait pas nier son intelligence, mais l'exagération était un attribut symbiotique de Snape, ou son nom de famille n'était pas Potter.

– _Alohomora_!

La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. À vrai dire, sa baguette ne produisit aucune étincelle, comme si la magie en avait été siphonnée.

Sans se décourager, Harry agrippa la poignée à deux mains et tira de toutes ses forces.

La douleur dans son épaule se réveilla d'un coup. Serrant les dents, Harry l'ignora et tira, tira et tira, allant jusqu'à plier un genou et poser un pied sur le mur.

– Vous perdez votre temps, Potter. La magie, et surtout la vôtre, ne fonctionne pas dans un _huis clos_, et la force brute…

La voix grinçante de Snape fut soudain de trop.

– Si j'ai bien compris, nous n'avons que cela, du temps! gronda-t-il en continuant de tirer.

Un froissement de tissu dans son dos lui apprit que Snape se rapprochait. Il souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée devant les yeux. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu être enfermés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors? Ou même dans la grande salle? La tentation de se retourner était forte, mais Harry se retint, certain qu'il se mettrait à crier, et s'ensuivrait alors une infinité de retenues.

Sauf que Snape pouvait difficilement le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit dans la situation actuelle, non? Harry se permit un petit sourire en faisant volte-face.

Snape était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur à la fois agressive et curieusement entêtante de ses vêtements… ou serait-ce de sa peau? Harry enfouit sa main gauche dans sa robe de sorcier, frôlant sa baguette. Snape avait les deux poings serrés le long de ses flancs, comme s'il songeait sérieusement à en venir auxdits poings.

– Si pour une fois, Potter, vous aviez daigné vous servir de ce qui vous sert de cerveau… susurra Snape.

– C'est la faute de Malefoy si nous sommes là!

– Votre père est le seul à blâmer pour votre incompétence, Potter!

– Sauf que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a enseigné pendant six ans!

– Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton!

Les voix enflaient, les nez se touchaient presque. L'un et l'autre étaient sur la pointe des pieds, le torse enflé d'une colère volatile. Il aurait été difficile de dire lequel occupait le plus d'indignation par centimètre carré, nonobstant leur taille respective.

– Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un arrogant petit imbécile à la tête enflée.

Harry lui offrit son sourire le plus féroce.

Il n'avait peut-être jamais prévu cet instant, mais il s'en délecterait jusqu'à la dernière seconde même s'il devait y laisser plus qu'une épaule démise.

– Et vous, _professeur_ Snape, un parfait enfoiré.

Ce fut le poing de Snape qui partit en premier.

Harry le reçut en plein visage. Ses lunettes volèrent sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de là, et sa tête rebondit sur la pierre derrière lui.

Il n'allait certainement pas s'évanouir de sitôt. Se fiant davantage aux poignées de tissu qu'il avait sous la main qu'à sa vision embrouillée de sang, il poussa Snape de toutes ses forces.

Si la porte avait refusé de bouger, Snape n'eut guère le choix. Il s'épargna une commotion grâce à une chute parfaite, et Harry, qui avait eu l'intention de le clouer au sol, se retrouva culbuté par-dessus lui.

C'était hors de question! ragea-t-il en roulant de côté, envoyant un coup de coude à l'aveuglette, alors que Snape essayait de lui plaquer les épaules sur la pierre. Il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch toutes ces années, échappé à son lot de mangemorts, pour se déclarer vaincu aussi vite.

D'un autre côté, Snape n'avait pas survécu toutes ces années avec une condition physique médiocre. Il évita le coude de Harry et l'agrippa plutôt au collet, utilisant son élan pour le renverser sur lui.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de trente secondes, Harry se retrouva manipulé dans les airs. Il fit pivoter ses hanches et, dans un rond de jambe presque parfait, se retrouva à cheval sur Snape.

– On dirait que vous voulez bien me tuer, finalement, ronronna-t-il en plaquant son avant-bras fonctionnel sous le menton de Snape.

L'appui sur sa gorge constituait une menace suffisante pour le réduire à l'immobilité, mais tout comme Harry, Snape avait appris depuis longtemps à passer outre la douleur, et il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion, même déloyale.

La prise sur son bras blessé manqua faire s'évanouir Harry. Des larmes de douleur aux yeux, il se retrouva définitivement plaqué sur le sol, les doigts de Snape enfoncés dans ses épaules. Il était trop furieux pour remarquer que la main sur son épaule droite n'exerçait presque aucune pression.

– Lâchez-moi!

– Commencez par vous taire!

Harry lui cracha au visage.

**NDA** : Ah, les _cliff-hangings_… C'est comme du bon chocolat pour qui se sait sadique.

En passant, tous les _huit _et les _huis _ont une raison d'être écrits comme ils le sont


	4. Le parfum surprenant de la vengeance

**RAR**

**Chambre 313** : Il m'a toujours semblé que c'était un élément non-négligeable de la passion :P

**X-FanFicX** : Mais c'est que le sadisme a des effets intéressants!

**Belle-Cuddy** : Tes hypothèses me font toujours autant rigoler.

**Matsuyama** : Espérons que ce chapitre te contentera un peu

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Ils vont avoir bien du temps pour la faire évoluer, cette relation!

**TeZuKa j** : Merci bien!

**shina maemi alexiel10** : Moi aussi j'espère qu'elle tiendra ses promesses. Faut voir ce qu'ils vont nous faire, ces deux-là…

**dramangas** : La voici pour notre plus grand plaisir!

**lilywen** : Ça ne se fera pas sans quelques accrocs c'est certain!

**AdelheidRei** : Avec un bon thé, le courage se transforme en bouffées de chaleurs… Oups!

**Le parfum surprenant de la vengeance**

Snape parla d'une voix très calme.

– Si vous me refaites ça encore une fois, Potter, je vous brise le bras, annonça-t-il tout simplement.

Il essuya le filet de bave d'un geste gracieux, puis pencha son visage au-dessus de celui d'Harry.

– Dans ma grande magnanimité, je vous laisse toutefois encore une chance de me laisser redresser votre épaule. Et réparer votre nez, pendant que j'y suis, ricana-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne voyait rien à travers le sang coulant de son nez brisé, rien sauf deux yeux noirs qu'il rêvait de percer. Deux yeux comme les siens. Par Merlin! Il n'avait jamais autant haï cet homme.

Après quelques secondes de silence tendu, Snape agrippa son épaule à deux mains, délicatement, mais la sensation de vulnérabilité tira un gémissement à Harry.

– Je vous ai dit que la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans un _huit clos._

Alors comment Snape pensait-il pouvoir…?

– Faites… le.

Le _enfoiré _était au bout de ses lèvres.

Sans crier gare, Snape lui tira le bras.

Tout d'abord, Harry crut s'évanouir. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, donnant l'illusion que Snape s'était emparé de son champ de vision. Son sang rugissait dans ses oreilles, et le contact des dalles de pierre contre son dos s'estompait. Il se serait cru flotter, mais dans un bain de lave. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Au même moment, Snape lui enfourna un morceau de tissu entre les dents. Les cris d'Harry se muèrent en gémissements étouffés. L'expression impassible de Snape ne changea en rien tandis qu'il ramena ses mains délicates aux longs doigts porteurs de douleur sur le visage torturé d'Harry. Sa mâchoire se serra à peine lorsqu'il lui redressa le nez.

_Par Merlin!_

Les points noirs dans son champ de vision fusionnèrent en un rideau de ténèbres.

Les petits cubes de Malefoy et le poing de Snape y furent aspirés.

Puis Harry.

_Potter!_

Qu'était-il en train de faire, déjà?

Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le crâne.

Ah oui, un philtre de paix. Harry essaya de visualiser la mixture devant lui, mais le gros chaudron bouillonnant avait fait place à un château de briques mauves, du haut duquel un Drago Malefoy ridiculement accoutré d'une cape en peau de serpent adornée de dentelle aussi violette que son maquillage lui lançait des insultes.

Devant le pont-levis, les bras croisés et l'air arrogant, Snape lui interdisait tout passage.

Harry resta un moment immobile. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, après tout.

Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf regarder. Et pour regarder, il regarda.

Depuis quand Snape paraissait-il aussi _élégant_? Son éternelle robe de sorcier trop épaisse était à moitié déboutonnée, laissant apercevoir le haut d'un torse blanc et imberbe. Les clavicules s'esquissaient en ailes superbes et délicates. Les manches de la robe avaient été coupées aux épaules, révélant des bras juste assez musclés, de quoi faire pâlir d'envie les joueurs de Quidditch les plus assidus, lui le premier. Les mains étaient fermées en poings, mais il les connaissait, ces mains, pour les avoir contemplées avec colère toutes ces fois où elles avaient saisi une baguette pour vaporiser sa potion ou l'humilier d'autres façons.

Quant au visage… Le nez brisé et redressé, busqué, était devenu un signe de caractère au milieu d'un visage aux traits durs. C'était la détermination qui ourlait des lèvres finement dessinées, une détermination étrange, inconnue et à la fois familière, qui perçait une paire d'yeux noirs comme seul Snape savait les faire.

Harry en oublia Malefoy dans son château violet, tout son être fixé sur l'homme qui lui barrait le chemin.

Comment n'avait-il pu pas remarquer la dangereuse beauté de cet homme?

Oh.

Parce qu'il l'avait toujours humilié?

Parce qu'il faisait de sa vie scolaire un enfer?

Parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucun entregent?

Parce que c'était un ancien mangemort?

Parce que c'était un serpentard? Non! Harry se tenait au-dessus de tels préjugés, tout de même.

D'aucuns auraient pu soutenir qu'Harry n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Dans son rêve, Harry soupira. Il avait bien tenté une relation avec Ginny peu avant la défaite de Voldemort, mais ça avait été pour se rendre compte en juin que le corps féminin ne l'attirait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas pour autant fantasmé sur Ron, tout au plus sur quelques élèves de son année… et quelques hommes plus vieux du ministère qu'il avait rencontrés au hasard.

Mais Snape?

Harry serra les dents. Le rêve commençait à perdre ses couleurs, sa saveur. Snape commençait à disparaître. Snape qui lui avait brisé l'épaule et le nez, Snape avec qui il était prisonnier dans ses propres cachots, sans magie, sans autre présence humaine, ou sans présence humaine devrait-il dire!

Les tentatives de Snape pour lui remettre tous les morceaux à la bonne place devaient lui avoir déboîté quelque chose dans le cerveau, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Harry fixa une dernière fois le Snape de son rêve.

– … c'est… infernal… jouir… pour une fois… Potter!

_Potter! Potter! _

– Potter!

Harry reprit conscience dans un sursaut. Pendant un instant, son cœur menaça de transplaner sans lui.

Snape était encore là. La colère était toujours là, rassurante, dans son bas-ventre. Harry se redressa à moitié en s'étonnant de ne pas souffrir davantage.

Il porta la main à son nez, le palpant doucement. Pas de sang. En dépit d'un engourdissement déstabilisant, son épaule ne lui donnait plus l'impression de nager dans un volcan.

Snape était assis derrière son bureau, où il avait croisé les doigts devant lui. Son front reposait au milieu de ce triangle improvisé. Sa lassitude était palpable.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller tout mon stock de potions d'engourdissement sur vous, Potter, alors profitez-en, murmura-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

Harry se retint pour ne pas lui hurler ses quatre vérités, à commencer par le fait qu'il l'avait lui-même mis dans un état nécessitant l'usage d'une telle potion. La curiosité prit le pas sur lui.

– Où avez-vous… appris à faire… ça?

– Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisse ses serviteurs soigner aussi facilement leurs blessures, Potter? Surtout s'il les inflige lui-même…

Cette fois-ci, Snape le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Un début de pitié fut aussitôt étouffé. Quoi que Snape ait subi par le passé, il ne pouvait pas ressasser sa rancœur en frappant Harry. Si celui-ci avait osé lever la main sur lui chaque fois qu'_il _avait été insulté, son nez tordu ne serait même plus là.

Au souvenir de son rêve, Harry sentit une pointe de gêne. Snape, _élégant_? Il leva les yeux sur l'unique fenêtre du cachot, en hauteur, où filtrait un rai de lumière. Une journée entière s'était-elle déjà écoulée? L'après-midi de la veille semblait si loin…

– Avant que vous ne me posiez une autre question idiote, Potter, le sort de _huis clos_ implique un arrêt temporel pour ceux en tête-à-tête, expliqua-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler son dégoût.

Harry commençait à avoir froid. Il se leva en s'aidant du mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir sortir d'ici!

_Tu dois lui prouver que tu es plus brillant que lui_, avait conseillé Hermione. Harry se garderait bien d'avoir le maître des potions à ce petit jeu la prochaine fois!

La dizaine de petites tables équipées de chaudrons et d'éprouvettes constituait une vue des plus déprimantes. Les murs étaient nus à l'exception de bocaux et de fioles aux contenus dont l'horreur se disputait à la diversité. Harry ignora la porte qui menait au corridor, s'intéressant plutôt à l'autre, cette fameuse porte dont Snape semblait toujours émerger comme de son repère.

Les quartiers de Snape. Un tombeau, probablement. Harry tenta d'ignorer la chair de poule sur ses bras. Le jour où il admettrait une faiblesse devant Snape n'était pas arrivé.

Snape qui l'avait frappé.

L'estomac d'Harry le rappela à des préoccupations plus urgentes. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant d'une crinière une couronne ébouriffée.

– J'imagine que vous avez de la nourriture quelque part… dit-il sur le ton le plus civil qu'il put tirer de ses entrailles appelant à la vengeance.

– Si vous aviez pris le temps de vous instruire dans votre vie, Potter, vous sauriez que le sort de _huis clos _tient compte de ce genre de besoins, cracha Snape sur un ton dégoûté.

Son poing partit tout seul.

Snape releva la tête quand la fiole pleine d'un liquide vert se fracassa contre le mur. Le nom de son étudiant mourut sur ses lèvres quand il le vit s'emparer de la bibliothèque la plus proche. Il sauta presque par-dessus son bureau dans sa précipitation à vouloir le retenir.

Des dizaines de décoctions tanguaient déjà sur les étagères. Quelques-unes furent projetées à terre, rampant sur le sol, tantôt grasses, tantôt visqueuses, une fois libérées de leur prison de verre. Les bras de Snape se refermèrent sur Harry.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa en sentant la poitrine de son ennemi ainsi pressée contre son dos. Il n'en perdit pas moins sa volonté de tout casser.

– J'apprends à utiliser la force brute, professeur, loin de moi l'envie de vous déplaire! rugit-il.

– Potter! Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'effet de ces potions à l'air libre!

– C'est vous qui êtes mélangé, monsieur! Ne disiez-vous pas que la magie ne fonctionnait pas dans un _huis clos_?

– Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Potter!

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Ah!

Les bras de Snape se refermèrent plus étroitement autour de sa taille. Harry pouvait sentir ses muscles qui se durcissaient pour le retenir. Il eut tout à coup conscience du souffle de Snape dans son cou, et de tout ce que cela impliquait.

– Ne me forcez pas à commettre l'irréparable.

La voix de Snape s'était faite murmure, une supplique si étrangère dans la bouche de cet homme qu'Harry eut un instant d'hésitation.

– Vous n'oserez pas me frapper encore.

– Quoi?

La question de Snape le surprit, mais il était trop absorbé par sa colère pour y prêter attention.

– Si vous me faites mal, je crierai.

– Vous pensez que…

– … personne ne viendra, c'est ça? Je parlais plutôt de votre endurance à écouter mes cris.

La respiration de Snape s'était accélérée. Harry attendit le coup, mais celui-ci tardait à venir.

– Il est effectivement question d'endurance… Potter.

Leurs corps à tous les deux, étaient tendus à l'extrême, dans deux directions opposées, et pourtant imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir toute la force de Snape, son corps couvert d'ecchymoses en gardait d'ailleurs un souvenir marquant, mais il savait que sa propre force était en train de mettre Snape en mauvaise posture. La bibliothèque tangua un peu plus.

– Potter…

– Tout ne se passe pas comme vous le voulez, professeur?

Les doigts de Snape s'enfoncèrent dans ses côtes. La respiration d'Harry passa elle aussi au niveau supérieur.

– L'arrogant petit imbécile en a plus qu'assez!

Aidée d'une dernière pression, la bibliothèque bascula.

– Potter!

Harry mit quelques secondes à établir qu'il se trouvait entre un marécage de décoctions et le corps inerte de Snape.

_Inerte_?

Avec un grognement, Harry parvint à s'extirper de sa position peu avantageuse. Il ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à ses habits, son visage et ses bras peinturlurés.

Snape était inconscient. La panique s'empara d'Harry.

Et s'il était mort? Qui allait le sortir de ce maudit _huis clos_?

Sauf que le grand maître des potions sarcastique ne saurait périr sous l'assaut d'une bibliothèque sortie de ses gonds, n'est-ce pas? Harry tourna Snape sur le dos et se pencha par-dessus lui, son oreille collée contre sa bouche. Un mince filet d'air le rassura aussitôt.

– Harry… murmura une voix par trop connue.

Le principal intéressé fit un bond en arrière. Avait-il imaginé son nom dans la bouche de Snape, son prénom?

– Harry… répéta le maître des cachots, toujours inconscient, avec une tendre langueur complètement inattendue.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire? Harry se pinça le bras, mais il était bien dans la réalité, ou du moins dans ce qui constituait sa réalité pour l'instant.

– Harry… je t'en prie… viens…

Harry regardait les mots s'échapper des lèvres doucement incurvées de Snape avec un trouble grandissant.

Où était passé l'homme qui le traitait plus bas que terre? Harry se rappela son propre rêve. Et si le sort de _huis clos_ avait été entravé, lui aussi, de sorte que même la haine la plus pure ne trouvait plus aucun combustible?

Et que restait-il alors, sinon un début de quelque chose qui brûlait encore plus haut et fort?

À moins que la vérité ne soit plus blessante encore? Les joues rouges et le ventre noué, Harry en était à cet enchaînement de pensées quand la voix de Snape, aussi ironique qu'à l'accoutumée, monta jusqu'à lui.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Potter?

**NDA : Un long chapitre pour satisfaire à une idée qui demandait un peu plus de place que d'habitude. Ah, ces deux-là… Ils n'ont pas fini d'être surpris! En attendant la prochaine bombe qu'ils nous concoctent, vous pouvez me laissez un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou encore faire un tour sur ma page Facebook (Rébecca Mathieu romancière) et la liker pour suivre ce qui se passe avec mes écrits « originaux ». À bientôt, gentils lecteurs et gentilles lectrices (quoique je sois un peu trop optimiste de penser que la gent masculine fait partie de ce lectorat :P)!**


	5. Le parfum envoûtant de la vengeance

**RAR**

**AdelheidRei** : Ça fait aussi plaisir à écrire!

**Matsuyama **: Perso je lis principalement entre 1 et 3 heures du matin, alors que je devrais dormir

**X-FanFicX **: Ah oui le sadisme est un trait qui se développe!

**Demlone **: Tel que désiré, voici!

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Ah, confondre le lecteur… J'adore Mais ne t'inquiète pas, effectivement plus le temps passe, plus ça se clarifie!

**Belle-Cuddy** : J'espère bien qu'il sera torride sinon je serai moi-même déçue!

**Chambre 313** : Ah, mais c'est que Snape aussi aura sa part de surprises!

**Le parfum envoûtant de la vengeance**

Le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son professeur, Harry ne put que dire la vérité.

– Je me demandais si vous alliez bien.

L'air furieux, Snape se redressa d'un coup en contemplant le désordre autour d'eux. Du verre brisé partout, des liquides aqueux, visqueux, et possiblement dangereux en temps normal, qui formaient un arc-en-ciel sombre sur un sol qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses robes, ses jointures blanchirent. Harry leva les bras à moitié dans l'attente d'une bagarre, mais Snape avait visiblement pris sa menace au sérieux.

Et de toute manière, il en avait le résultat étalé devant lui. Une tempête rageait dans ses yeux noirs, si noirs…

– Dégagez, Potter. Vous empestez!

Harry esquissa un sourire. Si c'était là tout le venin que le maître des cachots était capable de produire… Il rougit à nouveau sous le regard fixe.

Mais à quoi avait bien pu rêver, penser Snape? Avant de se mettre les pieds dans les fameux plats de l'humiliation, ou plutôt le verre des potions, Harry se dirigea vers la porte qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé d'ouvrir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Snape s'était relevé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire, Potter! tonna-t-il.

– Aller me laver, puisque j'empeste, rétorqua-t-il.

– Vous ne pouvez pas!

Il ne pouvait pas parce que la porte refuserait de s'ouvrir compte tenu du sort de _huis clos_ ou parce que seul Snape y avait accès?

Ou pour une autre raison encore? Harry referma les doigts sur la poignée de fer grossièrement taillée.

– Potter…

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, révélant les quartiers de Snape.

– Mais comment est-ce…?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry trouvait le maître des potions sans voix. Le visage alors détendu, ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et sa gorge dégagée, ses mains ouvertes, tous ses muscles relâchés, Snape gagnait alors au centuple ce qu'il perdait jour après jour à critiquer tout le monde – mais surtout les Gryffondors, et par-dessus tout lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant qui n'avait pas demandé à l'être –.

Du charme.

_Harry… Je t'en prie… Viens. _

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se remémora les paroles que son professeur venait de proférer dans son sommeil. Il se demanda si Snape conserverait cet air séduisant s'il le prenait dans sa bouche?

Choqué d'imaginer une chose pareille, et plus choqué encore de ne pas ressentir la moindre pointe de dégoût, Harry manqua perdre pied. Aussi vite qu'une ombre, Snape en profita pour lui agripper une épaule, heureusement celle qui se portait bien, et le plaquer contre la porte ouverte. Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Snape avait beau avoir repris son masque de haine et de mépris, Harry n'en oubliait pas la vision inattendue qui lui avait été offerte.

Il s'était sans doute cogné la tête contre le sol plus durement que prévu. Ou les potions renversées conservaient un certain effet. Harry contempla le visage de Snape penché au-dessus de lui en se demandant ce qu'il préférait encore : son poing sur son nez ou ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était complètement fou, et pourtant…

Le sort de _huis clos_. La raison de son existence. Un tête-à-tête profitant à deux personnes qui en avaient besoin… À quoi une telle isolation pouvait-elle servir à deux ennemis jurés sinon à enterrer la hache de guerre? Surtout que la guerre avec une majuscule était terminée, et que l'animosité d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor qui avait manqué suivre les traces de Salazar ne paraissait plus d'actualité.

Hermione lui aurait sans doute répété que la magie avait ses raisons que le sorcier n'avait pas.

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry eut un choc quand un courant électrique lui remonta le long du bras.

Snape avait resserré son étau. Et ses pupilles, ses pupilles… Elles étaient toujours aussi noires, mais veinées de rouge, et Harry aurait juré qu'elles étaient dilatées. Ses lèvres normalement pincées étaient toujours entrouvertes, et le souffle qui s'en échappait en était un de menthe fraîche, de miel et d'épices exotiques. La main sur son épaule lui faisait un effet agréablement opposé à sa chute un peu plus tôt.

Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de repousser Snape? Pourquoi Snape lui-même le contemplait-il sans paraître furieux? Les yeux noirs du maître des cachots s'écarquillèrent.

Il fit tout à coup un pas en arrière, la surprise, presque la peur, inscrite sur ses traits.

– Potter… Décrivez mes yeux.

_Ils sont envoûtants._

– Noir et rouge…

– Comme les vôtres, Potter, murmura Snape d'une voix rauque. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie?

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Muet comme une tombe, il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

– C'est le signe que le sort de _huis clos _est en progression, expliqua Snape sans pour une fois user de sarcasme. Cela veut dire que… nous… progressons.

_Dans quelle direction? _se demanda Harry, qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre.

Il décida de se fier à son instinct. Hochant doucement de la tête, il indiqua les quartiers de Snape plongés dans la pénombre.

– Après vous.

Comme si ses mots avaient brisé l'envoûtement dans lequel ils semblaient avoir été plongés tous les deux, Snape carra les épaules et retrouva sa verve coutumière.

– Et vous pensez que je vais vous laisser entrer dans mes quartiers, peut-être?

– Comme vous n'avez pas l'intention de me laisser mourir, et que j'empeste, dit Harry en accentuant le dernier mot, j'imagine que vous voudrez que je me lave.

Le regard perçant de Snape le fit se mordre la lèvre. Harry baissa les yeux sur les robes noires, se demandant comment cet homme pouvait avoir la patience d'attacher tous ces boutons chaque matin.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer? susurra Snape.

– Il y a une différence entre désir et réalité.

– Et où tracez-vous la ligne, Potter?

Harry releva les yeux.

Il ne se sentait pas très solide sur ses pieds. Que soit maudit Malefoy et sa rancœur sans fin qui l'avait conduit dans ce labyrinthe inextricable! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jouir d'un semblant de paix maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus? Au moins lui avait été clair dès le début sur ses sentiments : il le détestait et voulait le tuer.

Avec Snape, la situation s'avérait plus complexe. Un instant il le frappait, l'instant d'après il réparait les morceaux… Et maintenant, Harry aurait juré qu'il _jouait _avec lui. La perspective de Snape jouant avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'avec les mots, était beaucoup plus inquiétante que sa haine pure et dure. Ce tournant dans leur relation s'accompagnait d'une grande confusion…

Il faisait trop chaud dans les cachots, et Snape avait les yeux les plus ensorceleurs qu'il ait jamais vus.

– Je vous ai posé une question, Potter.

– Je tracerai la ligne où vous la tracerez, s'entendit répondre Harry.

Les lèvres de Snape s'arrondirent un peu plus. Puis, comme si sa haine habituelle se rappelait à son bon souvenir, il se détourna et pénétrant dans ses quartiers. Si Harry ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait juré que Snape essayait de lui échapper.

Ce qui était complètement ridicule, bien sûr? _N'est-ce pas?_

Harry referma la porte derrière lui.

Au passage de Snape, les bougies des candélabres s'enflammèrent. Snape s'immobilisa.

– On dirait bien que la magie revient.

– Ce n'est qu'une magie de base, maugréa Snape en essayant une première porte.

Barrée. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le corridor auréolé de flammes droites et fières.

– C'est déjà bon signe, non?

– Croyez-moi, Potter, ça ne vous empêchera pas de nettoyer la catastrophe que vous m'avez faite de l'autre côté sans votre baguette.

– Vous allez me briser l'autre bras si je ne le fais pas?

– Je n'ai pas brisé votre bras! gronda Snape en faisant volte-face, les poings serrés.

Harry haussa les sourcils, impressionné malgré lui par la décoration. Loin de ressembler à un tombeau, les quartiers de Snape arboraient des couleurs chaudes, du brun au doré en passant par un bourgogne profond. Des tentures noires, bien sûr, tombaient du plafond beige ici et là, mais les meubles en bois avaient visiblement été choisis avec goût.

– Ça a dû être une réaction secondaire de votre poing dans mon visage, Monsieur, dit-il enfin avec un mélange de politesse et de sournoiserie.

Il commençait à aimer ces échanges, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas destiné à les perdre systématiquement. Snape prit une intéressante teinte cramoisie. Sans répondre, il essaya une deuxième porte.

Puis une troisième. Les poignées refusèrent de bouger. Harry prit la première poignée à sa droite, que Snape n'avait pas réussi à tourner.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé la salle de bain, annonça-t-il.

– Comment!

Sans laisser le temps à Snape de se remettre de sa mauvaise surprise, Harry pénétra dans la salle de bain, qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des préfets. Il fut tout de même impressionné par la grande baignoire aux robinets ouvragés, les multiples bouteilles de sels et de bulles alignées sur le rebord, les grosses serviettes moelleuses suspendues à des crochets en forme de griffes et le carrelage de marbre doré veiné de noir.

Mû par une soudaine inspiration, il ôta sa robe de sorcier et la laissa choir au sol. Sa chemise y tomba elle aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire?

Harry se tourna vers Snape, souriant.

– Je fais un effort pour ne plus empester. Mais je crains que mon épaule ne m'empêche de… tout… faire correctement. Voulez-vous m'aider, professeur?

**NDA : Voili voilou. Nos deux ennemis préférés commencent à comprendre, mais pourront-ils laisser le **_**huis clos**_** se dérouler sans le combattre quelque peu? C'est que le pouvoir de l'attraction, après tant d'années de haine, ne s'accepte pas aussi facilement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ou à me suivre sur Facebook pour m'encourager gentilles lectrices (et gentils lecteurs s'il y en a)! Le lien est sur mon profil. Bonne nuit de chaude anticipation à tous les yaoïstes qui sont fiers du magnifique pairing HPSS! Moi-même j'ai toujours un soupçon de bave... Bon... Je vais arrêter ça là avant de complètement divaguer :P**


	6. La reddition de la vengeance

**Note de l'auteure **: Bonjour à vous toutes (tous?), yaoïstes sans honte et sans regret! Tout d'abord, merci de continuer à suivre cette fiction. Il est toujours agréable de connaître des lecteurs aussi assidus… Ceci dit, j'ai le plaisir d'avoir terminé, pas plus tard que hier, l'écriture de mon *** troisième roman ***. Bon, il ne risque pas d'être sur les tablettes de sitôt (il faudrait d'abord que mon premier se fasse suffisamment connaître – et non ce n'est pas un message pas subliminal pour que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à ma page d'auteure sur facebook et la « likiez », nonnnnnn... Si. C'est aussi, ho coïncidence, mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture, rêveuses de Snape!

Lemon poooooooower!

**RAR**

**Belle-Cuddy **: Voyons, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer! T'inquiète, les fesses se feront bien traiter!

**AdelheidRei **: Et merci à toi de lire!

**X-FanFicX** : Je pense que mon côté sadique commence à se spécialiser dans les _cliff endings _et _beginnings_. Désolée, mais je ne suis pas désolée :P

**Demlone** : Il avait hésité après tout!

**Chambre 313 **: C'est là tout le charme de faire sortir quelque chose de brillant – ou de complètement fou – de la bouche d'Harry : faire perdre à Snape sa belle assurance!

**Matsuyama** : Ah, mais attends voir…

**Dadoumarine** : Harry perd de son charme s'il est trop con, je trouve :P

**LadyCocoMalefoy **: J'aime bien le noir et le rouge, si ce n'était pas clair :P

**Yumiko-no-Tamashi **: C'est moi ou le monde de FF est aussi très mangaiste? Ce doit être le côté geek. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements!

**Ecnerrolf** : J'essaierai de te surprendre encore! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas lu la pièce de Sartre (whahaha!)

**La reddition de la vengeance**

Si la mâchoire de Snape avait pu se décrocher davantage, elle aurait traversé le plancher. Harry se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il aurait dû tourner sa langue cette fois dans sa bouche avant de parler, mais comme d'habitude, il avait obéi à son premier instinct, soit provoquer le maître des potions qui l'avait dénigré pendant trop d'années.

En temps normal, le regard qui tue de Snape lui aurait donné envie de fuir.

Avec les iris noir et rouge, c'était pire. Harry se sentit s'empourprer davantage, si une telle chose était possible, et fit automatiquement un pas en arrière alors que Snape faisait un pas en avant.

Il avait plaisanté…

N'est-ce pas?

Alors pourquoi Snape ne le regardait pas seulement comme s'il voulait lui jeter l'_avada kedavra _dans la prochaine nano-seconde? Harry avait la gorge sèche. S'il n'avait pas mieux connu l'homme, il aurait juré qu'une lueur de…

De désir. C'était le désir qui sculptait les traits tendus de Snape. Le maître des cachots tendit la main, et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à un centimètre de l'épaule d'Harry, celle-là même qu'il avait remise en place – après l'avoir abîmée en bonne et due forme, bien sûr.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et Harry pouvait voir sa pomme d'Adam bondir à grands coups dans sa gorge délicate.

Une gorge que Voldemort lui-même avait rêvé de trancher et dont les plans étaient partis en fumée. Une gorge qu'Harry aurait désiré serrer pas plus tard que la veille.

Mais comment estimer le passage du temps dans un pareil tête-à-tête coupé du monde?

Il lui était devenu impossible de faire le moindre geste. Non sans un frisson glacé, Harry se demanda si l'_infernale paralysante_ avait su déjouer le _huis clos_.

Non. Et puis d'ailleurs, le _huis clos _avait déjà progressé.

– Je…

La voix de Snape était rauque, plus rauque que Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue. Il se sentit étrangement fébrile. Une flamme avait pris naissance dans son bas-ventre, et il avait l'impression que le seul moyen de la faire briller encore davantage, et du même coup de satisfaire à une envie qu'il était paradoxalement incapable d'accepter, était de se rapprocher de ces longs doigts d'albâtres tendus vers lui, et de…

Il avait soif de cette bouche tout près, si près…

La faim que lui donnait le regard à la fois effrayant et familier en train de le dés… oh non, la faim, il avait faim… Sans même le vouloir consciemment, Harry réduisit la distance qui le séparait de Snape, jusqu'à ce que les doigts gracieux ne soient qu'à un cheveu de son épaule nue. Il dut fermer les yeux, le corps secoué d'un long frisson.

Pourquoi la seule pensée d'un contact lui faisait un tel effet maintenant?

Est-ce que les yeux diablement envoûtants de Snape, aux couleurs de l'enfer de la séduction, y étaient pour quelque chose?

Le sort de _huis clos _les poussait-il dans la direction désirée?

Désirée, mais comment et, surtout, pour qui? Harry eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser quand il prit conscience de la soudaine étroitesse de son pantalon.

– Harry…

La voix de Snape était étranglée. Bien que surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son enseignant alors qu'il était conscient, Harry était surtout excité, et effrayé, de percevoir autant de désir dans ces cinq lettres, comme si son nom était un délicieux caramel dont Snape ne pouvait assez se délecter.

L'expression du maître des potions était univoque, totalement et irrésistiblement. Harry hésitait entre fuir à toutes jambes et embrasser Snape jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Seule la deuxième option le tentait, et le problème, c'était qu'il ignorait si c'était lui, Harry, qui le pensait, ou la magie derrière le _huit clos_.

Il se pouvait également que la haine qui les liait tous les deux ait atteint ce fameux point, où elle requérait plus que la rage pour exutoire.

Ils étaient hors du temps, hors de la norme. Harry eut un petit rire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. Après un retour dans le temps pour sauver un faux meurtrier des griffes du Ministère… Qu'était un règlement de compte intemporel avec un vrai meurtrier qui se jouait dudit Ministère?

L'idée semblait simple, mais la vérité battait furieusement dans la poitrine d'Harry.

Snape allait se dépêtrer du désir induit par le _huis clos_, si c'était bien une conséquence du sort, d'un instant à l'autre. Si Harry était alors en train de… l'embrasser… Il n'était pas assez fou pour… Mais comment résister alors que tout son corps, son être, se tendait vers…Un cri monta dans sa gorge…

Snape l'avala en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La bouche de Snape. Oh, par Merlin. Harry gémit au contact des lèvres agressives qui frôlaient, exploraient les siennes. Il frémit quand une langue força ses dents à reculer. Peu expérimenté en la matière – Voldemort lui avait tout de même concocté un emploi du temps chargé à force de vouloir le neutraliser –, Harry ne sut pas comment réagir.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Son corps réagit de lui-même, comme si la partie inconsciente de son être, celle qui comprenait très bien la sensualité de façon innée, était soudain passée aux commandes. Harry agrippa la nuque de Snape puis, comme ce n'était pas assez, il se pressa davantage contre lui. Le contact du membre durci du maître des potions contre sa cuisse le fit haleter.

Snape lui mordait la lèvre inférieure comme s'il voulait la dévorer, et quand il sentit le goût cuivré du sang sur sa langue, Harry laissa échapper un rire rauque. C'était tellement bon… Pour toute réponse, Snape le plaqua contre le mur.

Harry avait toujours ceux que rien de tendre ne saurait surgir entre eux. Soit leur animosité respective les pousserait aux poings – ce qui s'était produit – soit ils perdraient la tête et se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre – ce qui était en train de se produire. Harry savait que le lendemain, pour autant qu'il y en ait un, il aurait mal partout et, surtout, à quelques endroits particulièrement sensibles, mais alors que Snape lui pinçait les mamelons en lui ciselant une marque veloutée dans le cou, il voulait bien souffrir un peu dans un futur proche.

– Vous êtes… insupportable… Potter… Harry…

La voix de Snape, caramélisatrice, lui tira un gémissement de pur plaisir. Le nom de son ennemi sur sa langue… Snape devait vraiment avoir envie de lui, songea Harry. Il arqua le dos, abandonnant son corps au maître des potions. La peur du ridicule et du regret vacillaient tranquillement dans son champ de vision.

– Je vous… déteste… haleta-t-il.

La bouche de Snape sur son ventre, ses doigts enfoncés dans ses flancs, jusqu'au contact de ses cheveux gras sur sa peau nue et piquetée de chair de poule, tout de l'homme qui l'avait frappé lui donnait les jambes flageolantes. En occlumens accompli, ou peut-être tout simplement en amant perspicace, Snape resserra sa prise sur ses hanches. Les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillants, Harry n'avait aucune idée de toute la lascivité qu'il incarnait alors.

Mais Snape, lui, la buvait des yeux. Il agrippa le pantalon à quelques centimètres de son visage.

– Ce qui se passe ici… restera ici.

Aux oreilles d'Harry, ces mots sonnaient presque comme une supplique.

– Vous méritez…

Quoique Snape veuille dire, Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il voulait la bouche de Snape quelque part, où personne ne l'avait jamais posée, et s'il devait surmonter sa gêne, Snape devait utiliser cette merveilleuse bouche qui était sienne à d'autres desseins, et tout de suite.

– Il n'y a pas de mérite ou de tort, murmura-t-il en rougissant un peu plus. Je…

– Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir frappé.

Harry avait déjà les doigts dans les cheveux de Snape. Il tira, et le sifflement de son professeur, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir, lui dessina un sourire.

Les mots mourraient d'envie de sortir de sa bouche. Il les goûtait tout près, poussés par son désir…

– Professeur… Snape…

– Je vais vous baiser comme l'insupportable morveux que vous êtes.

Les hanches d'Harry s'avancèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il avait besoin, il fallait que Snape…

– S'il vous plaît…

Le contact de l'air frais contre son membre gorgé de sang le fit trember. Sans perdre de temps, Snape l'agrippa d'une poigne de fer.

– Oh, c'est… putain…

– Surveillez votre langage, Potter!

Si la voix de Snape n'avait pas paru si étranglée, la menace aurait sans doute été claire. En l'occurrence, Harry ne put que crier.

Les doigts fins de son professeur glissaient le long de son membre avec une intimidante assurance. Les yeux d'Harry se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. Ses genoux le lâchèrent, accueillis durement par le sol glacé. La douleur lui parvint à peine, plongé qu'il était dans les sensations grisantes que la main de Snape lui procurait.

Snape avait posé un genou à terre sans cesser de le masturber. Harry voulut se tourner pour lui enlever au moins ses robes, mais une main le força à quatre pattes. L'index de cette même main glissa entre ses fesses.

– Ohhhhh…!

Tandis qu'un deuxième doigt venait rejoindre le premier dans l'antre chaud, Snape continuait de le toucher, tantôt vite et tantôt lentement, toujours avec force et confiance. Il appuyait contre son gland exactement au moment où lui-même l'aurait fait, lui caressait brièvement les testicules dès qu'il y le voulait.

Et le pire, c'était qu'Harry doutait que Snape utilise même l'occlumencie. Il était tout simplement doué.

L'intrusion d'un troisième doigt dans son intimité ne se fit pas sans douleur. Harry se crispa.

– Vous n'aurez pas mal longtemps, Harry…

Combien de fois le maître des cachots l'avait-il appelé ainsi dans son sommeil? La pensée que Snape ait pu passer plus d'une nuit à rêver de le prendre en dépit de sa haine le fit se liquéfier. Snape accéléra le rythme. Harry sentit la flamme dans son ventre grandir, grandir, la douleur partir…

Il se serait libéré dans la main de Snape si celui-ci n'avait pas brusquement tout arrêté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier son indignation…

Et hurla vraiment, d'un plaisir pur et animal.

Snape le pénétra d'un coup, de toute sa largeur et sa dureté. Le bruit de leurs chairs qui se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver l'électrisa. À quatre pattes devant Snape, qui le pourfendait de l'intérieur avec lubricité, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu soumis en sa présence.

– Harry… Votre cul… Je…

Les halètements de Snape étaient un véritable aphrodisiaque. La main élégante reprit son travail sur son membre toujours plus dur, et Harry oublia alors toute notion de _huis clos_, de carrés mauves dans sa potion ou de l'envie qu'il avait eue de larder de coups l'homme qui était en train de le baiser.

**NDA **: J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier, et avec lui, vous apprendrez le pourquoi du comment du titre. Et plus de lemons!


	7. La vengeance du huis clos

**Note de l'auteure **: Et un petit dernier pour clore cette éternelle question qui nous hante (que se passerait-il si Harry et Snape étaient enfermés dans les cachots, ensemble… miam). Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, merci aussi pour vos gentils mots qui m'ont encouragée à continuer! J'ai publié il y a quelques jours « Fetish Party », qui, oh surprise, n'est pas un slash à la base, mais l'éventuel deuxième chapitre pourrait aller dans ce sens s'il décrit la version de la soirée de Harry… À vous de me dire ce que vous voulez! Oh, et si vous avez une minute, likez/partagez ma page d'auteure sur facebook (rebecca mathieu romanciere) pour m'aider à percer un peu dans le milieu (ce qui résultera en plus de fics, puisque je deviendrai millionnaire et n'aurai pas besoin de travailler à l'épicerie du coin. Bon, je plaisante (mais… ok, place au… lemon!)

**RAR**

**Angela-rx **: Ça me fait plaisir de te l'offrir!

**Belle-Cuddy **: J'attends toujours ta review avec impatience pour voir quelle « connerie » tu vas pondre :) Merci pour tes commentaires débiles (c'est positif!), ils me font toujours sourire!

**X-FanFicX **: En espérant que ce lemon te plaira aussi!

**Matsuyama** : Aha! J'attendais justement que quelqu'un me fasse remarquer mon « erreur »! C'était voulu :)

**Chambre 313 **: Tout spécialement quand ils se tapent dessus tu ne trouves pas?

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Ah, mais si tu aimes ce genre de phrase, mes romans devraient te plaire alors, c'est mon but d'en « plugger » le plus possible!

**Sharon070198** : Merci beaucoup!

**Dadoumarine** : La politesse avant tout, et la « distance », surtout!

**Mellow.m** : (rougit) Merci beaucoup! J'ai moi-même ma propre bassine toujours à portée de main. PS : Es-tu vraiment sage?

**AdelheidRei** : De rien! J'espère que le prochain te plaira!

**Scarlet Yume** : Hé, mais tu es toute nouvelle sur toi! C'est l'aventure qui t'attend. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes beaux compliments, et s'il te plaît, tutoie-moi! Moi je ne me gênerai pas

**Chapitre 7 : La vengeance du **_**huis clos**_

Pressé contre le plancher froid et dur par un maître des potions cent fois plus froid et dur, Harry ne trouvait aucune raison de se plaindre. À vrai dire, il était plutôt heureux.

Ne détestait-il pas Snape? Comment avait-il pu laisser l'homme qui l'avait le plus méprisé le posséder de la sorte?

Et pourquoi le détestait-il d'ailleurs, ou plutôt, pourquoi l'avait-il détesté? Parce que le maître des potions le détestait? Et pourquoi celui-ci lui en voulait-il? Parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Ce qui n'était pas une raison en elle-même, seulement le fantôme d'une rancune tenace, une vendetta idéalisée. Comme pour confirmer sa théorie, Snape se mit à lui caresser le flanc du bout des doigts. Harry frissonna, convaincu que l'homme savait exactement où se trouvait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses les plus sensibles.

Il pensa à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Aux questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Pourquoi Snape n'avait-il pas pu passer outre sa ressemblance physique à son père? Mais il faudrait alors lui rappeler son parti pris sur les Serpentards, et Harry était certain qu'à la seule mention du terme « Gryffondor », la trêve sexuelle qu'ils avaient éclaterait.

Il avait vraiment trouvé le moyen de s'enticher de l'homme le plus insupportable que le monde sorcier ait porté. Quoique lui-même n'entrait pas exactement dans le moule du parfait étudiant.

Mais il avait tout de même donné son lot d'efforts dans ce fichu cours de potions! Il se tourna à demi vers Snape.

Ses yeux arboraient encore cette étrange et hypnotique teinte rouge et noir. Les plis de colère sur son front avaient disparu, le rajeunissant d'au moins dix ans. Il avait les lèvres très rouges, et entrouvertes, comme pour l'inviter à l'embrasser.

Se fiant à son instinct, Harry se souleva sur un coude et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Snape. Le maître des potions eut un mouvement de recul.

Il avait soudain l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise.

– Potter…

– Je croyais que c'était Harry maintenant?

Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il se garda bien de la reposer sur la hanche de Harry, qui se sentit aussitôt un petit peu vide. Son cœur se serra.

– J'ai bien peur de m'être laissé emporter, admit Snape d'une voix trop bien maîtrisée pour traduire vraiment l'indifférence. Je comprends que le _huis clos _vous a obligé à faire des choses que vous ne vouliez pas…

– Et il vous a obligé à faire les mêmes « choses, n'est-ce pas? le coupa Harry en se redressant un peu plus.

Il s'avérait peu glorieux de se livrer à une joute verbale nu, mais Harry refusa de se laisser intimider. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas à s'inquiéter : Snape paraissait beaucoup plus troublé que lui. Comme s'il se sentait… coupable? Harry en aurait ri s'il n'était pas impliqué lui-même dans cette prise de conscience. Il chercha le regard de Snape, impatient que celui-ci lui réponde, ne serait-ce que pour lui tendre un bouquet de sarcasme, mais le maître des cachots s'était réfugié derrière un mur de silence glacial.

Harry soupira d'agacement.

– Ne me dites pas que vous vous sentez coupable ou quelque chose du genre? Que vous avez l'impression d'avoir abusé de moi?

Le silence de Snape commençait à lui tomber sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il l'aurait bien frappé pour lui remettre les idées en place, sauf qu'il avait l'impression que ce genre d'attitude, que ce soit pour se venger ou le rassurer, ne fonctionnait guère avec Snape. Le fait que lui-même ne se soit pas gêné pour lui redécorer le visage n'avait strictement rien à voir avec cette envie qui lui démangeait les jointures.

N'est-ce pas?

– Écoutez, professeur…

Le faisant sursauter, Snape se releva d'un coup. Harry put à peine suivre ses gestes alors que Snape se retirait derrière la dignité de sa cape. Son visage qui avait exprimé le plaisir était à nouveau aussi fermé qu'un coffre-fort de Gringotts.

– Ne m'appelez plus ainsi, Potter…

– Harry.

– … Harry, si vous y tenez tant.

Il se racla la gorge et fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'Harry pourrait faire. Celui-ci mit un genou à terre, prêt à sauter sur ses pieds pour lui barrer le passage s'il menaçait de s'enfuir.

Quoiqu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir bien loin, du moins, tant que le _huis clos _serait actif.

– Je n'aurais jamais dû vous frapper, même si vous le méritiez, dit alors Snape. Vous me… donnez l'impression de perdre toute maîtrise de moi-même, Potter… Harry. Je rêve de vous baiser depuis des mois, et bien que mes fantasmes n'aient aucune conséquence sur mon poste, le fait que je vienne de passer à l'acte me force à donner ma démission. Je suis… désolé, Pot- Harry.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Snape qui regrettait? Snape qui s'expliquait? Snape qui _s'excusait_? Il repassa alors en boucle ce que l'homme venait de dire.

– Vous ne serez forcé de donner votre démission que si je porte plainte, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Mais…

– Insinueriez-vous que je n'ai pas de sens moral? se hérissa Snape.

– Oui! Non! se reprit Harry en essayant de reprendre les rênes de cet échange. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne regrette rien du tout, moi.

– J'ai abusé de ma position, répliqua Snape d'un ton coupant. Je n'étais pas en droit de…

– Est-ce que vous oublieriez votre sens moral si je vous prenais à mon tour?

Harry rougit violemment en s'entendant prononcer ces mots. Snape lui-même le regardait avec une étrange expression, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la confusion, le désir et le regret. Harry se leva et, lentement, s'approcha de lui. Avant que Snape n'ait l'idée de protester, il écarta doucement les pans de la cape, effleurant des pouces la peau de marbre sous les clavicules finement dessinées. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser son oreille sur la poitrine de Snape pour savoir que son cœur battait à toute vitesse : de ses lèvres s'échappait un souffle irrégulier, souffle parfumé qu'Harry s'empressa d'avaler. Snape s'empressa de lui retourner son baiser avec un gémissement d'avidité.

Ce fut Snape qui rompit le baiser. Harry allait protester, mais le maître des potions l'en dissuada d'un doigt sur ses lèvres gorgées de sang. Ses yeux ourlés d'élégants cils noirs étaient liquides de désir, et des fantasmes qui l'avaient habité pendant si longtemps.

– Je rêve de vous baiser depuis que vous avez tué Voldemort, dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. Voulez-vous toujours que je continue de vous enseigner… Harry?

Pendant un instant, Harry se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors là, s'il s'était attendu à cela…

Qu'est-ce que Snape voulait dire exactement par là? Que sa haine pour lui s'était morphée en attirance quand il avait vu tout le pouvoir que possédait le Survivant? Harry examina ses émotions en turbulence. Était-il déçu, furieux?

Difficile d'avoir des attentes envers le maître des potions et de ne pas être déçu, certes. D'un autre côté, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration d'amour – et d'ailleurs il n'aurait trop su quoi en faire, certain que lui-même ne l'aurait pas retournée – et opta plutôt pour la colère, las que Snape ait une si piètre opinion de lui-même.

Ah, mais ce jeu-là pouvait se jouer à deux. Et puis la haine ne se transformait pas en désir du jour au lendemain, non? Si ça avait été le cas, le _huis clos _les aurait déjà libérés.

Harry sourit en levant une main vers Snape. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux quand la paume se posa doucement sur sa joue, caressant la peau imberbe.

– Vous ne croyez tout de même pas me faire de peine… Severus? Je ne suis pas un adolescent qui n'entretient que de fragiles illusions. Je comprends l'attrait du pouvoir, et que vous me croyez ou non m'indiffère. À vrai dire, il m'indiffère également que vous me donniez de mauvaises notes à tous mes devoirs en dépit de mes potions parfaites, tant et aussi longtemps que vous me donnez la note requise pour faire des études d'auror.

Les mots coulaient de sa bouche avec une fluidité que seule pouvait conférer la colère. Snape pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air ironique bien familier sur ses traits durs.

– Vous êtes incroyablement impertinent, Harry.

– Et vous méritez d'être baisé, Severus.

Harry rougit de plus belle, et Snape n'était pas en reste. Était-ce le _huis clos _qui lui déliait ainsi la langue? D'un mouvement si rapide qu'il en fut flou, Snape lui agrippa un poignet et le plaqua au mur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que deux bras puissants le soulevaient de terre. Tout contre ses fesses nues, le membre de Snape, dur et déjà lubrifié, lui tira un gémissement lascif. Snape happa l'un de ses mamelons et le mordit assez fort pour confondre le plaisir et la douleur.

– Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous, Harry.

Le paupières à demi closes, les joues rougies, Harry cria quand Snape le pénétra d'un coup. Sa tête heurta le mur, son dos heurta le mur, et il n'eut que le prénom de son professeur à la bouche alors que son membre allait et venait en lui, caressant à chaque passage le point si sensible dans son intimité. Snape l'embrassa à pleine bouche, s'arrogeant impérieusement sa langue, et dégusta chacun de ses gémissements avec des sons de gorge satisfaits. Il était incroyablement fort, propulsant Harry contre le mur à chaque pénétration. Ses bras ne faiblissaient jamais, et il semblait capable de le faire jouir dans ses bras ainsi toute la nuit.

Harry n'avait pas oublié son envie de renverser les rôles, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher Snape de lui ôter à jamais l'occasion de renouveler l'expérience en dehors du _huis clos _en disparaissant dans la nature. Il n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour ce semblant de sentiment de culpabilité que le maître des potions semblait avoir éprouvé. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait frappé! Lui qui le ridiculisait depuis des années! S'il pouvait prendre sa vengeance en ne tombant pas amoureux de l'homme – ce qui serait peut-être difficile advenant une relation à long terme, même si elle n'était que de nature sexuelle – et en le faisant sien, il s'estimerait satisfait.

Le pouvoir! En dépit du fait qu'il se retrouve complètement à la merci de Snape en cet instant, il se sentait incroyablement puissant. Être le fantasme d'un tel homme n'allait certainement pas le rendre humble. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à l'orgasme avec passion, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules musclées de Snape en hurlant son nom.

Snape s'était endormi avant Harry, à même le sol sur un tapis de serviettes, et dormait encore quand Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit – ou du jour. Il se réveilla complètement quand un doigt s'introduisit dans son intimité, mais la main d'Harry sur son membre, qui se durcit aussitôt, eut raison de sa combativité. Il se laissa prendre, à plat ventre sur le sol, et ne retint aucun des gémissements que sut lui tirer Harry en le pénétrant aussi profondément et durement qu'il le put.

Harry n'essayait pas de lui faire mal – c'était là le but d'un coup de poing – : il voulait seulement s'enfouir jusqu'à la lie dans la chaleur irrésistible de Snape. La sueur lui coulait entre les omoplates, dans les yeux, et il n'en avait cure. C'était tellement bon qu'il jouit en moins de cinq minutes.

La deuxième fois qu'il le posséda, ce fut debout contre le mur. Il laissa la marque de ses dents dans le cou de Snape.

La troisième fois, il le prit dans sa bouche et décida que les bruits que fit Snape lorsqu'il l'avala était la musique la plus lascive et satisfaisante de l'univers. Il se fit un plaisir de le sucer à nouveau un peu plus tard, excité par le goût du désir de Snape sur sa langue.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Snape lui rendre la pareille, et si l'homme n'avait pas été un maître dans l'art de la torture, il serait venu en quelques secondes en peine. Ce qu'il savait faire de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses dents…! Il crut perdre connaissance quand il jouit enfin, trop heureux, littéralement, pour soutenir le rythme d'un sexe aussi extatique.

Au moins trois jours avaient passé depuis l'apparition du _huis clos_ quand Snape le reprit une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, comme si le maître des potions commençait enfin à voir au-delà de l'entité de pouvoir qu'il possédait avec délice. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendirent compte que leurs yeux perdirent leur teinte noir et rouge. Le décor ne changea pas. Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Snape.

– Le _huis clos _est levé, Harry.

Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, Harry sursauta au son de la voix devenue familière. Il se redressa à moitié, regardant Snape, habillé de pied en cape, qui déposait une pile de vêtements à ses pieds.

Un début de civilité, après tant de haine et de passion? Harry croisa le regard redevenu normal de son professeur et amant.

– Je dois vous remercier, Harry.

Il sourit. _Sourit!_ Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

– Vous m'avez fait comprendre qu'il y a plus important que la haine, et que le pouvoir est chose subjective. Je donne ma démission au directeur aujourd'hui.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Devinant son intention de l'interrompre, Snape leva la main.

– Non, ne dites rien, je vous prie. C'est ma décision. Et c'est aussi la seule manière pour vous d'obtenir votre ASPIC en potions.

Alors rien n'aurait changé entre eux? Cette nouvelle touche de respect n'aurait été… Il remarqua alors l'étincelle d'humour dans les yeux de Snape.

_Severus_.

– J'imagine que nous nous reverrons un jour.

– Je le pense aussi.

Snape se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa.

– Juste pour que tout soit clair, Harry : je vous déteste encore… même si j'ai joui de ce tête-à-tête plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

Harry inclina la tête.

– C'est réciproque.

Il resta longuement assis dans la salle de bain de Snape, seul, à se dire que la haine - et la vengeance - avait de bien mystérieuses ramifications qu'il lui tardait d'explorer.

Où était donc Malefoy qu'il puisse le remercier en bonne et due forme?

**FIN**

**NDA** : Alors, surpris de la fin? Avez-vous compris pourquoi cette fic s'intitule « Huit clos » et non « Huis clos »? À mon avis, il faut chercher un nombre quelque part… Encouragez-moi si le cœur vous en dit, et au plaisir de vous revoir dans d'autres écrits! :)


End file.
